El universo sobre mi
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: EX-IDENTITY! TITULOO CAMBIADO! la guerra ha terminado pero la paz promtetido no ah llegado para nuestrso 4 protagonistas. a quienes les a sido arrancado lo mas amado y culminado su papel dejandolos confundidos y solos. seran capaces verse y continuar?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: todos los personajes pertenecen a mi querida J. yo solo los uso para mi propia diversión y la de ustedes (espero) y los pervierto un poco! =)**

**Bueno sin mas les doy la bienvenida a mi nuevo delirio! Bienvenidos a Identity!**

**Prologo:**

La guerra había terminado en el mundo mágico, y con ella habían acabado muchas vidas, demasiadas vidas inocentes, demasiadas vidas que no tenían porque pagar un precio tan alto, por la tan esperada "paz".

La cruenta guerra había tenido su punto culmine en Hogwarts mismo y aunque habían intentado refugiar en los mazmorras mas profundas a los pequeños del 5to año hacia abajo, muchos de ellos en su mayoría Gryffindors, aunque no faltaron Revenclaw, Hufflepuff, y para sorpresa de todos hasta algunos Slytherins, habían escapado durante la batalla buscando defender su mundo y sus ideales y habían encontrado la muerte en el camino.

Pero ahora a pesar de todo lo que sufrieron por ganar esa maldita guerra y liberarse de la oscuridad que amenazaba con cernirse sobre ellos, nada era lo esperado. Hogwarts iniciaba este año su curso con todos sus estandartes y vestidos de negro e luto por todos las almas perdidas en la guerra, las mesas inusualmente vacías y calladas, y cada uno sumido en si mismo al caer una vez mas en la cuenta que su amigo, o ese compañero ya no estaría ahí para la próxima escapada nocturna.

La ceremonia fue inusualmente corta ya que ni siquiera Dumbledore tenia ánimos y pronto los alumnos y profesores se agrupaban en las mazmorras y la casa Hufflepuff. Ya que las dos torres todavía estaban en construcción. Y en ese mismo momento sin que nadie lo notara 4 personas, cada una demasiado distinta entre si, cerraban las puertas de sus habitaciones para sostenerse en la pared deslizándose lentamente hasta el piso.

**Habitaciones de Draco Malfoy: **

Un rubio platino sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra la pared estrujaba entre sus manos una vieja fotografía. En ella se podía ver a un pequeño niño rubio sonriendo en brazos de su madre, mientras que su padre trasformaba una piedra del jardín en hermoso peluche de dragón que volaba.

No pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima escurriera por sus mejillas. La maldita guerra se lo había arrebatado todo, lo habían obligado a ser mortifago en contra de su voluntad amenazando con matar a sus padres, y al fallar su padre había sufrido las consecuencias muriendo delante de sus ojos torturado por crucio tras crucio. Luego de eso se había armado de todo el valor que tenia y había recurrido a Dumbledore en busca de ayuda convirtiéndose desde entonces con ayuda de Snape en un espía para la orden. Pero en la guerra final al descubrirse su verdadero bando su tía Bellatrix había asesinado a su madre.

Se había quedado solo, su familia había muerto por su culpa sin que el pudiera evitarlo. Sus amigos habían muerto o estaban en San Mungo recuperándose de la batalla. Y el ya no sabia hacer, estaba solo, los que estaban a favor de las ideas del señor tenebroso aunque no hubiesen tomado un lugar en la guerra lo repudiaban por saberlo traidor. Y los del bando de la luz que se habían enterado de su papel en la guerra aun no confiaban en el por lo cual simplemente lo evitaban, y el se sentía mas solo y mas perdido que nunca.

**Habitaciones de Harry Potter:**

A pocos metros un chico de intensos ojos verdes llameantes de tristeza y dolor se encontraba apoyado de espaldas en la puerta de su habitación, alzo su varita y lanzo casi por inercia un hechizo para cerrar la entrada a cualquier persona y uno insonorizante.

Recién después de estar seguro de que no entraría nadie rompió en sollozos ahogados. Hogwarts ya no era lo mismo no lo sentía su hogar, no sin la gente que amaba, la gente que lo había acogido como parte de su familia desde el principio sin importarle su nombre ni sus consecuencias, sus hermanos, Ron había fallecido en la guerra a manos del mismo Voldemort siendo torturado por su causa en frente de sus ojos sin que el pudiera evitarlo, y Hermione se encontraba internada en terapia intensiva en San Mungo después haber pasado mas tiempo del posible bajos los efectos del cruciatus, la habían secuestrado antes de la batalla final, y torturado buscando su paradero.

Lo único que sabían en ese momento era que no había soltado ni una palabra, su amiga fiel hasta en las ultimas consecuencias, se encontraba en un coma mágico, su cuerpo se recuperaba lentamente por todos los hechizos de magia negra recibidos, tenia cortes por todos lados, los huesos de sus piernas estaban rotos en varios pedazos, y por lo que podían apreciar habían abusado de ella. No podía creer que Hermione hubiera tenido que soportar semejante tortura por el, pero su amiga como siempre le había dicho fue fiel a el hasta en las ultimas consecuencias. Y ahora por su causa yacía inmóvil en una cama de hospital sin que el nuevamente pudiera hacer nada. Su corazón se había partido cuando la había encontrado en esa oscura y húmeda mazmorra de la fortaleza del señor oscuro a manos de Greybac.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo, y su dolor y su bronca estallaron en onda de magia que rompió cada vidrio en la habitación y destruyo cada mueble dejando solo pequeñas astillas. Respirando entrecortadamente trato de controlarse, no podía hacerlo desde que habia perdido a sus amigos, su magia escapaba de su cuerpo y destruía todo lo que estaba cerca.

**Habitaciones de Remus Lupin:**

El licano se encontraba apoyando la frente en la puerta ya cerrada e insonorizada de sus habitaciones mientras trataba de contener los sollozos que luchaban por escapar de su garganta. Se encontraba nuevamente en Howgarts a pedido de Dumbledore como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, había pensado en no tomar el puesto ofrecido, pero no tenia ya nada que hacer con su vida, su labor en la orden había terminado, sus únicos amigos estaban muertos, y así al menos podría proteger a Harry tal como le había prometido a Sirius.

Sirius... dios como extrañaba a ese hombre...!! El había sido el único que había conocido siempre su mas profundo secreto, su amor por James, se lo había confesado luego de que Sirius le declarara su amor, el no podía amarlo de regreso su corazón pertenecía a James Potter aunque el solo tuviera ojos para Lily, y Sirius siempre lo había comprendido y no solo eso lo había ayudado a superarlo y ocultarlo. El nunca lo había dejado había estado con el cada mes en su infierno que era la luna llena, y luego de enterarse de que el no era el traidor se habían vuelto carne y uña.

Remus había decido darle al fin una oportunidad a su lastimado corazón con Sirius, después de todo no había nadie a quien quisiera mas, y sabia que Sirius lo amaba que nunca lo lastimaría. Había conocido en sus brazos lo que era ser amado por primera vez, al ser su primera vez su lobo interno lo había reconocido como su pareja y ahora el se había ido para siempre. Dejándolo solo otra vez, y partiendo su corazón mas profundo aun. Y sentía que ya no podría soportarlo, no podía soportar mas ver a sus únicos amigos, sus confidentes, sus hermanos, sus amores, partir... dejarlo solo..

Pero lo había prometido...primero a James y luego a Sirius, que el cuaidaria de Harry e iba a cumplir esa promesa, costase lo que costase si la felicidad de ese chico estaba la alcanse de su mano el se la iba a dar. Era lo único que podía hacer.

**Habitaciones de Severus Snape:**

Luego de cerrarse la puerta de su dormitorio el profesor levanto su varita y empezó a apuntar con ella para destruirla luego con potentes hechizos a cada cosa que tuvo enfrente. Necesitaba descargarse, su ira por no haber salido las cosas como esperaba, por que la maldita paz nunca llegara para el, por haber dejado que su ahijado se quedara huérfano y solo.

Su dolor por saber a su amigo, y amante muerto a manos del señor tenebroso delante de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo para no descubrirse, por haber tenido que callarse cuando hubiese querido gritar y maldecir a todos los allí presentes. Su impotencia por ver al hijo de su único amor desolado y solo y no poder hacer nada para devolverles a sus padres. Por ver a su amigo Remus (si por raro que parezca ellos siempre habían sido amigos secretamente) sufriendo, siempre sufriendo, tan injustamente cuando era la persona mas buena que podrías encontrarte jamás. Y confundido, confundido por que el siempre había sido el espía, y ahora que ya no tenia eso no sabia que hacer, por extraño que sonara esa había sido su vida durante los últimos 15 años y ahora no sabia que hacer.

_Los cuatro habitantes de las habitaciones fueron cayendo rendidos al sueño uno a uno sin imaginarse que a pesar de ser tan diferentes todos tenían algo en común, estaban solos... sin la gente que mas amaban sintiendose culpables por no tenerlos, confundidos.. Sin saber que hacer ahora que el papel que habían tenido que actuar toda su vida se había terminado y podían elegir. Tal vez si solo se diesen cuenta podrían ayudarse, podrían superarlo, e incluso encontrar aquello que siempre tan desesperadamente buscaron..._

**espero que les haya gustado! todavia no estoy muy segura con este fic asique continuara depende la aceptacion que tenga! **

**ah! y tengo una idea revoloteando por la cabeza de un viaje a pasado de harry y tal vez de draco y de como llevarian que los sus padres y sus amigos los persigan, podrian resistirse? que dicen, otro delirio ya se.. pero lo hago??**

**Saludos! Y espero que les haya gustado! **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Lucia Cullen Hale! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: todos los personajes pertenecen a mi querida J. yo solo los uso para mi propia diversión y la de ustedes (espero) y los pervierto un poco! =)**

**Advertencia este fic es un slash! Relación hombre hombre, si no les interesa o no les gusta están avisada/os!**

**Bueno sin más les doy la bienvenida a mi nuevo delirio! Bienvenidas una nueva entrega de Identity!**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Hogwarts y con el despertaban nuestros cuatro protagonistas con los músculos entumecidos por dormir en el piso de las heladas mazmorras. Mas allá de las escasas ganas de los ocupantes del castillo de comenzar un nuevo año, este no esperaba, y como Dumbledore había dicho en su discurso ayer, mas allá de todo la vida debía continuar, cumplir su ciclo. Y con ello nuestros protagonistas refunfuñando se ponían las ropas adecuadas para la maldita rueda de prensa de ese día para los "héroes" de la guerra. Genial! Otro lugar donde tendrían que fingir la dicha de al fin estar en paz, la felicidad de reiniciar el año escolar.

**Harry pov.**

Me encontraba sentado en la mesa, a mi lado derecho Dumbledore, a mi izquierda Remus, quien sostenía mi mano sobre mi pierna por debajo de la mesa con la intención de darme un poco de apoyo lo que no pude mas que agradecerle con un titubeante sonrisa, al otro lado de Remus se encontraban Snape y Malfoy. Claro las malditas condecoraciones de la guerra, Snape y Malfoy las habían recibido por sus labores de espía, y su fantástica labor en la batalla final, entre otras cosas el acabar de una vez con Bellatrix la en ese momento mano derecha de Voldemort, todavía no podía creer que Malfoy hubiera peleado a mi lado la batalla final, pero era así yo mismo lo había visto acabar con cuanto mortifago se cruzaba en su camino defiendo mi espalda mientras enfrentaba a Voldemort. Remus tenía también la orden de Merlín por su aporte para la causa inmiscuyéndose entre los licanos para evitar su unión al señor tenebroso arriesgando su vida, y por salvar a Harry en la batalla final. Ellos cuatro eran los héroes favoritos de la guerra, un lugar que estaba seguro no solo el habría cedido con gusto.

Dumbledore a mi lado me pedía calma y me aseguraba que duraría poco, pero que era algo que debía conceder, el ministerio obligaba estas ruedas de prensa cada pocos días para mantener arriba los ánimos de la gente después de todas las perdidas que habían sufrido. Pocos minutos después me vi cegado por los flashes de las cámaras obligado a mantener la sonrisa.

Señor Potter, como se encuentra la señorita Granger?- le pregunto una reportera delante suyo mirándolo con una sonrisa, si tan solo supiera.

Hermione se encuentra bien, por suerte esta evolucionando como se esperaba y esperamos en breve tenerla de nuevo aquí, todos la extrañamos muchos- dije con mi acostumbrada falsa alegría para estas ocasiones, Hemione tenia todas las condecoraciones no solo por su labor en la guerra y todas sus investigaciones sin las cuales vencer al bando oscuro no habría sido posible sino por su valentía al no revelar su paradero. Se había convertido en una figura muy querida para la prensa y la gente, el icono de ahora que había caído el bando oscuro de la inteligencia poder y fidelidad de una esplendida hechicera hija de muggles, por lo tanto su estado real era ocultado a los periodistas diciendo que estaba bien cuando en realidad no sabían si volvería a despertar, y a el se le partía el corazón al saber esa verdad hubiese querido tanto creer la dicha.

Señor Lupin como lleva su vuelta Hogwarts como un héroe reconocido de la guerra ahora? Y la perdida de su mejor amigo el ahora condecorada Sirius Black?- pregunto a lo lejos otro reportero

Lupin ensombreció su mirada ante esa pregunta, todos los presentes en ese mesa sabían lo duro que era para Remus la perdida de Sirius eran de los pocos que conocían su verdadera relación. Fue su turno ahora el de apretar la mano de Remus por debajo de la mesa para darle ánimos, pero para sorpresa de todos los presentas no fue su voz la que respondió esa pregunta.

Estoy seguro de que el profesor Lupin se encuentra feliz de estar en el castillo de vuelta a uno de los lugares de donde puedo asegurar conserva sus mejores recuerdos. Y el tenerlo como profesor aquí es una gran alegría para todos ya que tiene una capacidad innata para la materia en la cual enseña. En cuanto a la perdida de Black estoy seguro que esa pregunta no necesita una respuesta todos lamentamos su perdida, era una gran persona fiel a su causa y por fin se le dio el reconocimiento que merecía.- la voz que había dicho eso para su sorpresa era la de Snape, a quien Remus luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa le dirigió una agradecida sonrisa y murmuro por lo bajo un _gracias Severus._

Señor Malfoy como lleva el comienzo de su nuevo año escolar después de la perdida de sus padres? Quien es su tutor ahora?- se apresuro a preguntar nuevamente la reportera que había preguntado a Harry en un comienzo. Y Harry sintió pena real por el, Malfoy también estaba solo ahora, todos ellos lo estaban, eso era lo que habían recibido como premio por ser los malditos héroes de la guerra.

Mis padres siempre estarán conmigo y se que estarían felices al ver al mundo mágico al fin en paz. Mi tutor ahora es mi padrino Severus a quien no puedo más que agradecer por acompañarme desde que tengo uso de razón.- respondió el rubio con su característica mascara fría, pero yo que lo conocía mas que muchos de los presentes al ser su enemigo jurado durante años lo había observado y sabia reconocer sus gestos y sus tonos de vos me asombre al notar la profunda agonía que denotaban sus palabras al hablar de sus padres, nadie sabia como había muerto Lucius Malfoy, con saber lo de Narcisa les bastaba, y mas se asombro al percibir un dejo de calidez en sus palabras hacia Sanpe. Y así siguieron sucediéndose las preguntas una tras otra hasta que al fin pude salir de ese maldito lugar. Me apresure hacia el exterior del castillo sin dar la vuelta a ver al director que me llamaba. Era mi primer día de clases pero solo tenia una hoy a la cual no pensaba asistir, había otro lugar donde yo debía de estar asique al traspasar la línea de las protecciones del castillo me desaparecí para parecer como todos los días dentro de hall de San Mungo y dirigirme al ultimo piso, la ultima habitación.

Sentía mi corazón desgarrarse cada vez que entraba y la veía así, pero no podía dejarla sola. Su cuerpo se recuperaba poco a poco aunque aun podían apreciarse los cortes en su cara muy visibles en blanca piel, y las vendas por todo el cuerpo. Pero no daba señales de ir a despertar su magia estaba desestabilizada. Me senté a su lado y le conté las noticias del día, como iban las cosas, y cuanto me hacia falta, a Hemione nunca le había gustado estar desinformada asique nunca faltaba a contarle a nada, aunque no podía estar seguro de que me escuchara, su magia se clamaba un poco mientras yo le hablaba. Coloque mis manos en su mejillas cerré los ojos y acompase mi respiración. Y comencé a liberarme de mi magia, todos los días le pasaba magia con la esperanza de que consiguiera la necesaria para recuperarse a fin, a pesar de que me dijeran que no lo hiciera que luego quedaba demasiado débil, mi magia era fuerte y pronto se recuperaba, pero a ella solo parecía curarle mas rápido las heridas, pero nada mas. Hermione no despertaba... y yo comenzaba a temer que nunca lo haría.

Exhausto llegue al castillo y me fui directo a mis habitaciones, era ya entrada la noche y de seguro los demás ya estarían durmiendo, pero me equivoque, al llegar mi habitación vi a Remus sentado en mi cama mirando fijamente la puerta como si quisiera traspasarla con la mirada. Al verme se levanto inmediatamente y me apretujo entre sus brazos fuertemente, últimamente eso era lo único que conseguía mantenerme tranquilo, el único lugar donde me sentía en casa.

Harry! Por dios! Donde te habías metido!? Tienes una idea de la hora que es!?- farfullo preocupado mientras me abrazaba y luego me revisaba en busca de alguna herida, a lo que yo solo le sonreí amablemente mientras finas lagrimas seguían escapando de mis ojos, me sonrió de vuelta para luego decirme mas suavemente- Estaba preocupado por ti cachorro.. No vuelvas a desaparecerte así sin avisarme...

Lo siento Remus... yo... necesitaba salir de aquí... solo fui a ver a Hermione. Me quede con ella todo el día- dije mientras el gentilmente me dirigía hasta mi cama con un brazo sobre mis hombros y yo me dejaba hacer sin fuerzas para protestar.

Lo imagine... como esta...?- me pregunto dubitativo mientras me cobijaba ya en mi cama después de ponerme el pijama con un simple pase de varita y se recostaba a mi lado.

Igual.. No hay señales de que despierte.. No soporto verla así por mi culpa Remus, y maldita sea! No puedo hacer nada! Mi magia no sirve!- estalle nuevamente en sollozos y todo a nuestro alrededor a excepción de la cama estallo, mire asustado a Remus pero el estaba intacto, ni un rasguño, no entendía muy bien porque mi magia nunca lo hería a el, cuando eso pasaba estuviera con el que estuviera terminaba herido, hasta Dumbledore había recibido múltiples cortes, pero Remus nunca lo hacia. Tal vez mi magia lo reconocía… mientras las cosas seguían vibrando a mi alrededor Remus solo me abrazo. Mi respiración se fue acompasando y sentí como mi magia poco a poco volvía a mí. Le mire agradecido.

Ella va a estar bien Harry.. Hermione es fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiese podido imaginar, y casi tan terca como tu- sonreí ante eso mientras me refugiaba en sus brazos que me recibieron llenándome de ese tibio calor con olor a chocolate que solo Remus tenia.

Gracias... tu como estas Rems..?- le pregunte dubitativo, sabia que a el no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, le dolía demasiado podía ver la sombra que nublaba sus dorados ojos cada que alguien lo mencionaba.

Bien Harry.. Tú no debes preocuparte. Yo soy el adulto aquí mi niño, y conmigo puedes actuar como tal, no m importa que para el mundo afuera seas el niño-que-vivió, o ahora el niño-que-venció...- me dijo dulcemente recostándome en mi almohada, y levantándose- para mi tu eres mi niño y te cuidare como tal. Ahora duerme pequeño, mañana va a ser un largo día, después de clases iremos a visitar a Mione.- y vi como se alejaba hacia la puerta y no pude evitar sentir el frio y el miedo..

Remus..- dije tímidamente, y el se giro hacia mi ya con la mano sobre el picaporte- te... te quedarías conmigo hasta que me duerma?.. No quiero estar solo...

Claro cachorro- me dijo sonriéndome dulcemente y recostándose a mi lado, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y una vez que sentí el calor invadirme nuevamente me rendí al sueño mientras la habitación era arreglada nuevamente con un pase de varita de Remus.

Bueno aquí termina este nuevo capi! Gracias a Rianne Black por su alerta! Y a aoi23 por su review! Que bueno que les haya gustado la historia! Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capi! =)

**Realmente no logro decidirme sobre las parejas asique las voy a dejar a votación en este y en la otra pagina donde publico mis historias! Asique elijan que les gustaría mas!**

**Harry/Draco**

**Harry/Remus**

**Harry/Severus**

**Remus/Severus**

**Remus/Draco**

**Severus/Draco**

**Y tambien se acepta pedido de quien va a ser el pov el proximo capi ya que todavía no lo tengo definido! Espero que les haya gustado! **

**El capi siguiente de Curisioty i kill de cat lo estoy revisando! Hoy lo subo seguro! =)**

**UN AVISO PARA EL PROXIMO CAP YA LE VOY A CAMBIAR EL TITULO A ESTA HISTORIA! NO SE LO CAMBIE POR LAS DUDAS DESP NO LA ENCONTRARAN! SE VA A LLAMAR "EL UNIVERSO SOBRE MI". Explicación: cuando la publique tenia ya l prologo pero no el titulo, y puse ese que se me vino a la cabeza, pero ayer escuche la canción de Amaral, el universo sobre mi, que hace mucho no escuchaba y me pareció un titulo perfecto para esta historia y la canción le va como anillo al dedo asique lo voy a cambiar!**

**Saludos!**

**Lucia Cullen Hale!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: todos los personajes pertenecen a mi querida J. yo solo los uso para mi propia diversión y la de ustedes (espero) y los pervierto un poco! =) Bueno sin más les doy la bienvenida a este delirio! Bienvenidas una nueva entrega de El universo sobre mi!**

**Remus pov. **

Mi corazón salto de alivio al ver abrirse finalmente la puerta y por ella el rostro apenado de mi cachorro. Había estado todo el día con el corazón en la boca desde que había salido así de esa conferencia. Harry era lo único que me quedaba en el mundo después de que Sirius muriera. Lo abrace apretadamente suspirando con alivio y después de una corta conversación me quede velando su sueño.

Nuestras vidas habían dado un giro tan brusco después de la batalla… habíamos logrado al fin vencer al Señor Tenebroso, pero ni por mucho habíamos logrado vencer la oscuridad que invadía nuestras vidas.

Harry había sufrido mucho al creer que había perdido a Hermione y había sido un golpe demasiado duro el ver morir a su amigo Ron quien había sido como su hermano desde que se conocían. Luego de eso había empezado a buscar a un mas desesperadamente a Hermione e inesperadamente la había encontrado con vida, pero al saber lo que la pobre niña había tenido que aguantar y que era probable que no despertara había caído en una profunda depresión de la que no podía lograr sacarlo por mucho que intentara.

Le dolía tanto saber todo lo que su cachorro había sufrido en su corta vida, le habían arrancado siempre a todos los que amaba lo habían aislado desde chico de cualquier posibilidad de amor. Y ahora cuando se suponía que por fin seria feliz que por fin podría vivir en paz nuevamente le habían arrancado lo que mas quería, hasta a su padrino, lo mas parecido a un padre que había tenido jamás y del que solo había podido disfrutar 2 años.

Sirius… oh por dios Sirius! Cuanto te extraño… la guerra también había sido dura para mi, siempre viví aislado de la sociedad temiendo por su discriminación hacia mi raza y los únicos que me habían apoyado habían sido mis amigos, y ahora había perdido al ultimo que me quedaba, y por si eso fuera poco acaba de perder no solo a mi amigo sino a mi amor. Después de tanto tiempo cuando al fin me decidí a intentar ser feliz a superar a James y a darle una oportunidad a Sirius quien me había acompañado toda mi vida, entendiéndome, protegiéndome, amándome.. Cuando al fin había decidió intentar ser feliz de nuevo entregándome a el en cuerpo y alma, me fue arrebatado.

Acaso estaba tan maldito que no se me podia permitir ser mínimamente feliz? Que habíamos echo todos nosotros par sufrir este destino? Podía aun recordar la mirada perruna y divertida de Sirius persiguiéndome por la casa… podía recordar su voz ronca susurrando incoherencias sobre mi piel en las noches de pasión desenfrenada.. Podía verlo rezongando en la cama por sus 5 minutos mas como si fuera un niño... podía escuchar aun su voz susurrándome que me amaba y que nunca me dejaría… y podía sobre todo ver como si pasase ahora frente a mis ojos como la luz de esos preciosos ojos azules se extinguía mientras no dejaba de mirarme…

Esa había sido la primer y la ultima promesa que Sirius había roto… me había dejado solo… y no solo mi parte humana lo reclamaba, Monny lo lloraba cada luna llena desgarrándose de dolor ya que Sirius era la única persona a la que yo me había unido en la vida y mi lobo lo había tomado como pareja. Pero Sirius no iba a volver como siempre había echo, sabia que esta vez no había vuelta atrás ni soluciones, esta vez me había dejado solo para siempre, y lo único verdadero que me quedaba era Harry… su ahijado… el hijo de James, mi primer amor.. E iba a protegerlo con mi vida si era necesario… y con esos pensamientos fui cayendo dormido en una cama que no era la mía…

**Severus pov. **

Otro amanecer despertaba en Hogwarts y otra vez era despertado por los gritos de terror que escuchaba todas las noches desde la batalla final. Con pesar por no poder hacer nada más que despertarlo me dirigí a la habitación de Draco dentro de mis aposentos encontradome con la imagen de un cuerpo rubio y al parecer frágil retorciéndose en la cama, gritando como si estuviese sufriendo la peor de las torturas.

Y lo estaba haciendo, Draco no había dejado de tener esos sueño cada noche después de que mataran enfrente suyo a sus padres sin que el pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, después de que sus amigos cayeran uno por uno quedando solo el. Me senté a su lado en la cama y sacudí suavemente su hombro.-Draco despierta- sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear confundidos con las lagrimas que derramaba aun dormido todavía rodando por las mejillas- estas conmigo Draco, ya todo acabo...

Mi vida acabo- me respondió con pesar apretando los ojos con fuerza en un inútil intento por contener las lágrimas y desplomándose en la cama.

No vuelvas a decir eso!- lo reprendí con miedo y furia, el era lo único que me quedaba, mi única familia, mi único recuerdo de que Lucius, y me aterraba perderlo, me aterraba que un día simplemente se rindiera…- acaso no valoras el estar vivo!? Es un regalo para alguien como nosotros!

Un regalo?! Un regalo!?- me grito colérico- pues no quiero este puto regalo!! Prefiero estar muerto! Muerto como mis padres! Muerto como cada uno de mis amigos! A esto le llamas regalo!? Es una puta tortura! Vivo para recordar como mataron a crucios a mi padre! Delante de mí y no pude hacer nada! Ver cada noche en mis sueños como mi tía mato a mi madre mientras yo jugaba al espia para la orden! Ver como arriesgue la vida de mis amigos por personas que me dan vuelta la cara!

Draco basta! Basta!- le dije atrayéndolo hacia mi mientras el se desplomaba en llanto- ya.. Cálmate… era lo que tenias que hacer, lo se las cosas no salieron como esperábamos… para ninguno de los 2, lo sabes..

Lo se.. Padre... el... el te amaba y lo sabes…- me dijo sus palabras ahogadas

Lo se, como también se que el te amaba a ti, al igual que tu madre.- le dije acariciándole el pelo tratando de calmarlo.- Pero ellos ya no están aquí para nosotros Draco, y no les gustaría verte caer, ellos dieron su vida por ti, respetando su decisión, no te dejes caer, no estas solo, yo estoy aquí no lo olvides.

Quisiera haber muerto con ellos,,,- me dijo tristemente, yo solo lo deje calarse.. Respiro hondamente unas cuantas veces antes de decirme- eres lo único que me queda Severus… ahora eres tu por lo único que vivo… no me falles… no te vayas tu también.

Asentí mirándolo a los ojos esos ojos grises como la plata nublados por demasiados miedos, por demasiado odio, demasiada tristeza, cosas que no deberían estar ahí, cosas que habían obligado a un niño de solo 16 a crecer demasiado rápido, a vivir cosas que la mayoría de las personas que lo doblaban en edad ni siquiera podían imaginar.

Mire su pálida piel perfecta, sus finos rasgos, su pelo platinado con ligeros tonos plateados haciendo juego con sus ojos, esa figura hipnotizante… una perfecta copia de su padre… mi amor… supe en el momento que me sonrío que sabia en lo que estaba pensando y me dirigí a la salida apresuradamente. Momentos después se sentaba a la mesa del desayuno perfectamente compuesto, pulcramente arreglado como siempre, como si nunca nada hubiese pasado, la mascara de frialdad instalada en su rostro. Clásica de un espía.

Si porque esa era nuestra vida, porque eso era lo único que sabíamos hacer, ocultar, y ocultarnos.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfruto al escribirlo! **

**Debo decir que estoy muy contenta! Muy sorprendida con toda la gente que lee este fic y me dejo sus comentarios! No tengo como darles las gracias por la bienvenida que le han dado a este fic, a este nuevo delirio! **

**Paso a contarles como van los votos de las parejas por ahora! Pero pueden seguir votando por su favorita!**

**Harry/Draco: 9**

**Harry/Remus: 1**

**Harry/Severus: 1**

**Remus/Severus: 7**

**Remus/Draco: 1**

**Severus/Draco: 1**

**Cuarteto: 1**

**En lo personal yo había pensado en un snarry o en remus/harry para esta historia pero hay muchos votos para las parejas más normales por ahora como lo son darry y sevmus! Aunque también hay para las otras asíque la votación sigue abierta y ya veremos como se va dando tal vez haya roses y luego se establezcan las parejas para complacer todos los pedidos!**

**Gracias a: ****Aoi23 por su alerta! **

**Rianne Black: hola me alegro mucho de verdad de que te guste la historia! Tu voto lo agregue junto con los de la otra pagina en la que publico! Ya veremos como se desencadenan al final! Me tienen liada con tantos pedidos jeje! Como veras te hice caso con el pedido de pov espero que te haya gustado! Espeor leerte pronto por aquí! =)**

**Lo siento por tardar tanto en subir pero me había ido de vacaciones y cuando volví la página no me respondía! Prometo volver a actualizar pronto! Se aceptan comentarios sugerencias para povs o situaciones que les gustaría ver! Sigue abierta la votación para las parejas! Crucios? avadas?**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: todos los personajes pertenecen a mi querida Rowling yo solo los uso para mi propia diversión y la de ustedes (espero) y los pervierto un poco! =) Bueno sin más les doy la bienvenida a este delirio! Bienvenidas una nueva entrega de El universo sobre mi!**

**Draco pov.**

**Podía sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo admirándolo examinando cada parte, y sabia lo que pensaba, sabia lo que veía en mi, sus mismos ojos, su mismo pelo, mismos rasgos, misma piel... le sonreí, a veces no entendía como mi padrino podía soportar estar cerca de mi, era como un recordatorio de lo que había tenido, y de lo que había perdido. Le sonreí suavemente y el se levanto y se fue, sabia que lo había descubierto una vez mas.**

**Suspire me dirigí a la ducha para prepararme a enfrentar un día mas, no pude evitar pensar en que se sentiría ser así, ser amado por alguien de esa forma, pertenecer a alguien al punto de ser realmente suyo no como en esas frases baratas. Por momentos deseaba tanto tener alguien así, pero no podía engañarme, quien querría a alguien como yo a su lado. Un niño demasiado arruinado, que había visto los peores horrores, que había crecido demasiado rápido... refregué con furia las cicatrices que se extendían por toda mi blanca piel volviéndola roja.**

**Odiaba la guerra! Cada día odiaba el maldito momento en que todo esto empezó, el momento en que me quede sin nada, sin padres sin amigos, sin ilusiones... seamos sinceros quien querría estar al lado de una persona que despierta gritando cada mañana cual si estuviera en una sesión de tortura? Quien soportaría ver sin asco las marcas de las torturas expandidas por toda la pálida piel? Quien soportaría estar al lado de una persona que no confiaba ni en su propia sombra? Y sobre todo quien podría amar a alguien que no podía amarlo de regreso... porque realmente dudo que yo pueda volver a amar alguna vez, no después de todo lo que sufrí, de todo lo que perdí, de todas las cosas que vi…**

**Cerré el agua de la ducha, me cambie rápidamente, como un autómata como siempre lo hacia y Salí a desayunar me senté en la mesa con mi padrino ya con mi mejor mascara de frialdad marca Malfoy colocada, eso era lo que mejor sabia hacer.. Lo único en lo que me sitia seguro. Eso era lo que yo era. Sabía mentir, sabia fingir, sabia engañar.**

**Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la primer clase de día soportando como cada día las miradas de odio de los Slytherins, y el que el resto de la escuela me ignorara, me senté en la ultima mesa de la ultima fila como cada día y deje volar mis pensamientos, no necesitaba esas clases, sabia todo esto de memoria, había tenido que prepararme bien para la guerra, pero sin la escuela no obtendría un titulo y lo necesitaba.**

**Continúe mirando a la ventana ignorando la molesta mirada de Mcgonagalll, ella sabia tan bien como yo que no necesitaba esas clases, y deje volar mis pensamientos a días mas felices, recordé como Pansy, Theo, Blaise y yo nos sentábamos debajo del haya que estaba bordeando el lago en las orillas del bosque prohibido. Pasábamos horas tirados ahí, planeando tácticas de Quidditch, hablando de nuestras escapadas de casa en las vacaciones, a veces simplemente tirados ahí bromeando unos con otros, planeando que íbamos a hacer una vez que la guerra terminara… **

**La guerra había terminado si… pero yo era el único que había sobrevivido a ella... a Theo lo había matado su padre mismo cuando se entero de su traición, Blaise murió a manos de la loca de mi tía en la batalla final, y Pansy... Pansy no estaba muerta pero su estado no se diferenciaba mucho, Voldemort mismo la había echo perder la razón a base de cruciatus al descubrir que servia a la orden…**

**Esos días en que podíamos tomar sol despreocupados a la sombra de un árbol haban pasado... de pronto una sombra cruzando el parque del colegio llamo mi atención y aprovechando la finalizada clase lo seguí, la verdad me daba curiosidad saber donde iba el héroe cada vez que desaparecía, lo cual era muy seguido. **

**Lo que no me esperaba era terminar en San Mungo, había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese hospital después de la batalla, meses recuperándome de mis heridas, y no me agradaba el lugar, aunque claro que veía cada semana a visitar a mi amiga con la esperanza de que alguna vez saliera de su transe. Lo seguí escaleras arriba hasta el último piso y luego me mantuve escondido en la oscuridad del pasillo detrás de la puerta entre abierta. **

**Para mi sorpresa pude ver detrás de esa puerta a nada mas y nada menos que Hermione Granger, así que aquí era donde estaba, no se porque pero no me sorprendió ver que todo lo que se decía era una mentira, se podía ver claramente que estaba muy lejos de estar recuperada, su piel normalmente algo sonrosada, estaba pálida como la cera, podían verse heridas y magulladuras por toda su piel, y ni siquiera se encontraba consiente. Había una maquina a su lado que servia para medir su pulso vital y su pulso mágico, la misma que me habían puesto a mi durante mi internacion. **

**Vi como Potter se acercaba a ella, besaba su frente y se sentaba a su lado tomando su mano, me sorprendió que actuara así con ella como si solo estuviese dormida y quisiera despertarla, pero por los valores podía ver que la magia y el pulso de la niña eran demasiado débiles, casi inexistentes. Pensé en retirarme, la atmosfera íntima que cubría el lugar me cohibía, me decía que no debía estar ahí que no debía interrumpir, pero cuando lo escuche hablar no pude más que quedarme atornillado al piso.**

**Hola Herms.. Como estas? Te extraño sabes?- le hablaba con calmada voz como si en cualquier momento su amiga fuera a abrir los ojos y a contestarle- Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin ti, Buckbeak ah vuelto, esta enorme tienes que verlo! Aun no se cansa de perseguir murciélagos! Y Lupin también volvió Herms.. Es nuestro profesor otra vez, era tu favorito recuerdas? Dumbledore finalmente se ah quedado en la dirección y a que no sabes? Sigue tan loco como siempre! Creo ya no puedo ver un caramelo de limón mas o juro que vomitare...!- su voz era tranquila y alegre mientras acariciaba la mano de su amiga, pero podía leer el dolor en sus ojos. Seria injusto decir que no entendía lo que hacia, yo hacia lo mismo con Pansy cada vez que venia, pero no entendía como podía aguantar tan tranquilo, aunque esa aparente calma no duro mucho.**

**Te necesito Herms... no sabes cuanto te necesito... no tenias que hacer esto por mi...-podía ver ahora si las lagrimas rodando libremente por sus mejillas y al agarre de su mano apretarse.- siempre estuviste a mi lado Hermi.. Siempre me prometiste estar conmigo hasta el fin, decías que admirabas mi valentía... si supieras cuanto admiro la tuya...- vi para mi sorpresa como Potter corría las sabanas que la cubrían dejándola cubierta solo con su ropa interior, su pero lo mas sorprendente eran las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo, conocía ese tipo de cicatrices eran magia negra demasiado poderosa, era asombroso que siguiera con vida, vi sus manos recorrer su cuerpo a escasos centímetros de su piel mientras una inmensa cantidad de magia se liberaba, un cúmulo de magia asombroso que hacia vibrar las paredes de la pequeña habitación.**

**Las heridas se cerraban a su paso pero poco después volvían a abrirse, menos profundas si, pero igual de negras... oscuras... – como hiciste para aguantar esto Herms? Tendrías que habérselos dicho! Porque no les dijiste donde estaba!? – lo escuche sollozar ahora desesperadamente mientras volvía a cubrirla.- recuerdas en quinto año? Cuando me dijiste: "te admiro Harry pero a veces eres muy tonto? No iras solo tu nos necesitas"?, me prometiste que no ibas a dejarme solo Herms.. Por favor necesito mas que nunca que no rompas esa promesa... quédate conmigo Herms... por favor... – coloco su cara sobre su pecho y lloro desconsoladamente durante minutos enteros mientras su amiga seguía dormida como en sueño eterno, estaba a punto de irme cuando note como ponía sus manos en su pecho y la magia comenzaba a fluir de nuevo, es que el héroe del mundo mágico se había vuelto loco!? Ya era suficientemente peligroso hacerlo, pero hacerlo 2 veces en un día te podía dejar en un coma mágico! Entre sin pensarlo y separe sus manos sufriendo una especie de descarga eléctrica y logre recuperarme justo a tiempo para no dejarlo caer. Me miro con enojo al principio pero luego su mirada se calmo, y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer otra vez… **

**Que fue lo que le paso?- pregunte sin poder contenerme, aunque me arrepentí en ese mismo momento, el no tendría porque responderme eso a mi, pero lo hizo.**

La capturaron... querían que les dijera donde encontrarme... y ella no lo hizo...- se sentó recargando la espalda en la pared, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos.- la torturaron, la violaron, y no se cuantas cosas mas, pero ella jamás abrió la boca... ella jamás hablo!- grito enojado dando un puño contra el piso...- ni siquiera se que maldición es la que tiene, nadie la conoce… solo sabemos que se hizo mas poderosa aun por su fidelidad a mi porque no me delato..

_elle ādas..- _susurre con la voz tomada..

Que?- se giro hacia mí con cara de incomprensión

_elle ādas_.. Esa es la maldición... "el infierno en la piel"- me miro mitad sorprendido y esperanzado y mitad como preguntando de donde conocía yo una maldición que ningún medimago había podido conocer, mis ojos se humedecieron ante el recuerdo pero respondí.- Es la maldición que uso Voldemort para terminar de matar a mi padre... alcance a susurrar antes de que las imágenes del tormento me invadieran y me llevaran muy lejos de allí.

**Perdón perdón perdón! Soy una mala escritora lo se! Tendría que haber actualizado hace días! Pero es que la musa de esta historia se había ido y no la encontraba por ningún lado! No tenia decidido como seguir la historia ni las parejas ni nada! Pero creo que ya me encamine un poco... me han propuesto algunas lectoras el hacer primero un remus/harry, severus/draco, ya que por el momento al ser lo único que tienen es muy fácil caer en la tentación, y luego con el tiempo cuando se conozcan mas entre ellos cambiar a un Draco/Harry y severus/remus. Aunque también me los pidieron al revés remus/Draco y harry/snape. Asíque díganme su opinión a mi me pareció una muy buena idea en verdad!**

**Polarres: que alegria que te gusta la historia ya puse tus votos espero seguirte viendo por aquí! Saludos!**

**Rianne Black: a tu pedido pov de Draco enlazado con harry! Me alegro de seguirte viendo por aquí y de que te guste la historia! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Harry/Draco: 15**

**Harry/Remus: 4 **

**Harry/Severus: 3 **

**Remus/Severus: 11 **

**Remus/Draco: 2 **

**Severus/Draco: 3 **

**Cuarteto: 2**

**Bueno! prometo intentar actualizar más rápido esta vez! Mañana vuelvo a actualizar Your love, my redemption!**

**Y para los que leyeron mi último delirio el más delirante de todos debo decir! Les agradezco pensé que era demasiado delirante y la verdad me sorprendieron en un día todas las personas que me pidieron una continuación! Así que les aviso que la voy a hacer la continuación para ustedes! Aunque de seguro tarde unos días porque no pensaba hacerla! A los que no lo leyeron los invito si les gusta lo perverso... a: Incestuous love!**

**Saludos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: todos los personajes pertenecen a mi querida Rowling yo solo los uso para mi propia diversión y la de ustedes (espero) y los pervierto un poco! =) Bueno sin más les doy la bienvenida a este delirio! Bienvenidas una nueva entrega de El universo sobre mi!**

**Harry pov.**

**Desesperado y sin tener ninguna idea de que hacer me aparecí en mis habitaciones dentro de Hogwarts (privilegios de ser el salvador del mundo mágico) apoye el cuerpo inconciente de Malfoy en la cama y Sali corriendo en busca de Moony. Pocos minutos entraba corriendo nuevamente en la habitación, Remus había ido a buscar a Snape y mientras tanto yo regrese a ver si había despertado pero nada. La puerta se abrió violentamente dando un fuerte golpe contra la pared y yo pegue un salto desde mi sitio en la cama al voltear vi a un alterado Snape seguido de un nervioso Moony quien cerraba la puerta con varios hechizos.**

**Que demonios paso aquí Potter!?- me dijo furioso tocando la frente de su ahijado y comenzando a revisarlo con diversos hechizos.**

**Apareció en el hospital, no tengo idea de donde salio, yo estaba visitando a Hermione... y...- comencé a bajar la voz avergonzado mientras veía como Moony se acercaba a mí con la preocupación pintada en sus facciones**

**Y que Harry?- me dijo seriamente levantando mi rostro y poniéndolo a la altura del suyo**

**Creo que el estaba espiándome nose porque… yo le pase magia a Hermione...- vi la mirada reprobatoria que me dirigían esos ojos dorados, pero continúe.- no paso nada y yo... perdí el control... intente hacerlo de nuevo...**

**Harry estas loco!?- pude leer la preocupación en sus ojos al tiempo que oía el jadeo de sorpresa proveniente de Snape pero me concentre en Remus quien me abrazo e inmediatamente me recostó al lado de Draco y empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo también con diversos hechizos.**

**Estoy bien Moon... no te preocupes...- le dije tomando su barbilla y haciendo que me mirara a los ojos mientras me sentaba en la cama**

**Por que lo hiciste Harry?.. Sabes lo peligroso que es!! – me dijo esta vez dándome un fuerte abrazo que no tarde en corresponder, pero luego me di vuelta hacia Snape.**

**El reconoció la maldición que tiene Hermione... pero comenzó a ponerse extraño... Me dijo que se llamaba **_elle ādas...__ y luego murmuro algo que no llegue a entender y se desmayo...- dije intentando recordar cualquier cosa que pudiera darnos una pista de lo que había pasado pero entonces un murmullo me saco de mis pensamientos..._

_Su padre...- mire a Snape quien por un momento me sorprendió con una cara en la que se denotaba un profundo dolor, un horrible sufrimiento pero enseguida se recompuso y murmuro un hechizo a Draco que reconocí como un potente hechizo bloqueador de emociones y le coloco en la boca un trago de una poción de un fuerte color verde que reconocí como la poción para dormir sin sueños. Extrañado lo mire y pregunte:_

_-va a ponerse bien?_

Si, dígame exactamente lo que le dijo Potter.- me dijo después de limpiar la frente de Draco con un paño húmedo que había aparecido de la nada.

Yo... le conté lo que le había pasado a Hermione no entiendo porque lo hice... el me pregunto y yo solo le respondí.-dije frunciendo el seño ante los recuerdos e intentando concentrarme.- le dije que ningún mediamago había logrado identificar la maldición... que lo único que sabían era que se había agravado por que ella me había sido fiel y no había hablado... y el murmuro el nombre...

No entiendo que demonios hacia Draco allí- dijo seriamente aunque la preocupación podía leerse en sus ojos mientras seguía poniéndole el paño húmedo en la frente.

Que fue lo que le paso?- pregunte y Snape se dio vuelta fulminándome con la mirada pero sin embargo contesto:

La magia de Draco quedo muy desestabilizada después de la batalla final y lo que le sucedió a sus padres- explico pero sin dejar de vigilar a su ahijado- las situaciones fuertes a veces hacen que pierda el control de su magia... esa maldición fue la que Voldemort uso para matar a su padre...- ahogue un gemido de sorpresa y mire a Malfoy.

Lucia mucho mas pálido de lo normal, la transpiración bañaba su piel haciendo que su pelo se le pegara en la frente, podía sentir su respiración agitada y podían percibirse pequeños gestos de dolor atravesar sus facciones aun a pesar de la poción y el hechizo, y sentí una profunda angustia al recordar como las lagrimas se habían derramado aun a pesar de sus parpados cerrados, y los gritos de dolor que daba y yo había malinterpretado pensando que tal vez el flujo de magia le había hecho algún daño.

Vi como Snape levantaba a Draco en sus brazos con la misma facilidad que si hubiese levantado un simple pergamino y el cuerpo de Draco aun dormido se ajustaba al suyo perfectamente, recostando su platina cabeza contra su pecho y aferrando uno de sus brazos alrededor de uno de sus hombros. Y sus facciones se relajaban.

Me retiro, Draco necesita descansar.- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, se paro debajo del umbral y dándose vuelta dijo.- Gracias por traerlo directamente aquí, lo que menos necesita es más atención innecesaria de el profeta.- y se fue sin esperar una respuesta.

Me desplome en la cama totalmente agotado y confundido, había tenido una pequeña esperanza al saber que Draco conocía la maldición de Hermione, pero no sabia que pensar ahora que sabia que esa maldición había matado a su padre. Sentí como Remus cambiaba mis ropas con un hechizo y me cubría con las mantas y sonreí inconscientemente aun con los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan bien ser cuidado de esa forma… sentí como me daba un suave beso en la frente y murmuraba bajito un:

Que descanses cachorro... – y se retiraba, sonreí aun mas al escuchar lo siguiente que murmuro, debía de pensar que ya estaba dormido.- no gano para sustos contigo mi niño... eres peor que tu padre y tu padrino juntos... – y reía suavemente. La risa de Remus era terriblemente contagiosa, una risa suave y dulce que parecía un repiquetear de campanas.

Decidí darle un pequeño susto, divertirme un rato. Abrí los ojos y lo vi de espaldas a mi acomodando la ropa, estire mi brazo y tome el suyo fuertemente jalando fuertemente hacia donde yo estaba y aproveche su sorpresa y desconcierto para arrojarlo en la cama. Me coloque a horcajadas sobre el y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, era algo que había descubierto casi por accidente al querer robarle u chocolate del bolsillo, Remus era terriblemente cosquilloso, enseguida perdía toda su fuerza y todo lo que podía hacer era retorcerse mientras se reía.

Y yo amaba esos momentos junto a el jugando, divirtiéndonos como si fuésemos solo dos personas comunes, sin ninguna restricción, sin preocupaciones, el suave olor a chocolate que siempre despedía Moony se hacia aun mas fuerte cuando jadeaba en busca de aire en medio de las carcajadas, y su conocido aroma y el sonido de su risa me hacían sentirme en casa. Cuando vi que su cara se estaba poniendo de un rojo profundo me baje de el y me tire a su lado riéndome también mientras el luchaba por tomar aire.

Pero segundos después tenia a Remus encima mío aplicándome un fuerte hechizo de cosquillas y el juego comenzaba otra vez dejándome disfrutar del momento, de la sensación de felicidad, de normalidad, de tranquilidad, dejándome ser..

Unos quince minutos después ambos nos encontrábamos tirados de espaldas en la cama, rojos y jadeando por un poco de aire, pero riéndonos suavemente aun. Remus se apoyo sobre su codo e intento peinar un poco mi cabello pero eso solo logro hacerlo reír mas al darse por vencido, mi pelo era un caso perdido para la humanidad.

Sentí su mano acariciando mi piel y cerré suavemente mis ojos soltando un suspiro de satisfacción mientras sentía su mano recorrer mi frente, mis parpados cerrados, apenas con las yemas de sus dedos y rozándome suavemente con la palma siguió su camino por mis mejillas, mi barbilla... abrí los ojos encontrándome con su calida mirada dorada, que parecía tibia miel fundida, y como en transe comencé acercarme aspirando su dulce aroma...

Mejor me voy cachorro debes dormir...- me dijo incorporándose en la cama y me sentí terriblemente... no sabia exactamente si por lo que había estado a punto de hacer o porque el me hubiese frenado.

No... Moon... quédate...- me miro como decidiendo que debía hacer- por favor... sabes que solo cuando duermo contigo no tengo pesadillas...- dije sintiendo el calor acudir a mis mejillas.

Mm.. Bien... pero a dormir Harry... voltéate si?- asentí sonriendo y me voltee no tarde mucho en sentir como un calido cuerpo se acostaba a mi lado, aun sobre las sabanas podía sentir el calor que despedía su cuerpo, sentí como su brazo envolvía mi cadera y su pecho se apoyaba contra mi espalda. Suspire feliz e inmediatamente caí dormido, había sido un muy muy largo día…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Que dicen les va gustando? Yo sentí mucha ternura al escribir los juegos de Harry Remus imaginándolos. Espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado! Gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me dan! **

**En cuanto a la propuesta que hice el otro día de empezar con un Remus/Harry y Draco /Snape y luego cambiarlo parece que a todas les gusto! =) la idea era cambiarlo luego a un Darry y Sevmus, pero me han pedido unas cuantas un Snarry y también un Remus/Draco! Asíque se abre nuevamente la votación para esas cuatro parejas haber como se desenlaza esta historia! **

**Mary: que bueno que te haya gustado! Y la verdad amo las parejas que me propusiste son mis favoritas tambien! =) asi al menos va a empezar! **

**Bueno aquí me despido!**

**Antes les cuento que al fin me eh decidido a actualizar Incestuous love asíque los espero por allí! **

**Saludos! =) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: todos los personajes pertenecen a mi querida Rowling yo solo los uso para mi propia diversión y la de ustedes (espero) y los pervierto un poco! =) Bueno sin más les doy la bienvenida a este delirio! Bienvenidas una nueva entrega de El universo sobre mi!**

**Advertencia: capi fuerte! Escenas de tortura. Y bueno si quieres algo que te levante el ánimo no es el indicado para leer!**

**Draco pov.**

_Podía sentir el miedo con total claridad corriendo por mis venas, espesando mi sangre. Mi habitación de la mansión nunca me había parecido tan fría y lúgubre como en este momento, a mi lado mi madre sentada en la cama se retorcía una y otra vez las manos sobre su regazo sin quitar la vista de la puerta. Mi padrino recorría la habitación de un extremo al otro en grandes zancadas._

_La puerta se abrió lentamente, y mi padre entro arrastrando los pies, como queriendo retrasar el momento. Severus corrió hacia el al momento en que entro aferrandolo fuertemente en sus brazos y mi padre apoyo la cabezo la cabeza en su hombro respirando hondamente, para luego levantar nuevamente la vista y clavarla en mi rostro. _

_El Lord sospecha de otro espía entre sus tropas... esta entre tu y Blaise, Draco…- temblé recordando lo que le había echo a Pansy a penas semanas atrás mientras yo estaba en una misión al sospechar de ella. Mi madre se arrojo a mis brazos llorando desconsolada, mientras yo ausentemente le acariciaba el cabello sin darme cuenta de lo temblorosas que estaban mis manos.- Debes irte, debes irte ya.. _

_No! Estas loco padre!? Si me voy sabría que fuiste tu y te mataría!- trate de serenarme inspire hondamente varias veces para luego contestar.- Si el Lord requiere nuestra presencia, apurémonos, saben que no le gusta esperar._

_Me levante y Sali por la puerta de mi habitación antes de que pudieran detenerme y llegando al gran salón de mi mansión los oí caminar detrás mío. Espere hasta sentir sus pasos a mis espaldas y abrí las puertas. En el fondo del salón en un sillón de terciopelo rojo sangre estaba el, a un costado mi tía mirándolo embelesada como siempre, con la locura claramente palpable en sus facciones. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal cuando sus fríos ojos rojos se clavaron en los míos._

_Lucius, veo que has traído a tu hijo. Donde esta Blaise?- pregunto mirando a la puerta como esperando a que en cualquier momento entrase por ella. _

_Blaise continua en la misión con los vampiros al sur de Francia mi señor- me apresure a contestar haciendo una reverencia. Debería de asegurarme de avisarle que no volviera de esa misión. _

_Mm.. Ya veo... – me contesto acariciando a Nagini quien trepaba por sus hombros en ese momento.- te ah dicho tu padre que sospecho de un nuevo espía entre nuestras tropas Draco?_

_Si mi Lord.- conteste de inmediato manteniendo su mirada y asegurándome de que mis barreras mentales estuviesen fuertes._

_Y dime Draco... te ah dicho también que se que el sabe quien es el espía aunque aun no consigo descubrirlo?..- me dijo casi siseando, pero eso no fue el tono lo que me helo la sangre sino las palabras dichas y no pude evitar voltear a ver a mi padre con el horror pintado en los ojos, el sabia tan bien como yo lo que eso significaba. Vi como Severus se tensa aun bajo sus amplias túnicas también dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi padre, y mi madre soltaba un jadeo ahogado._

_Oh... veo que no se lo comentaste querido Lucius...- sus palabras hasta parecían divertidas.- será que también le ocultas cosas como a mi? O tal vez será que lo proteges? Vas a decírmelo por las buenas Lucius?_

_No se de que habla se...- pero ni siquiera pudo terminar sus palabras cuando callo al suelo victima de un potente cruciatus, estaba punto de avanzar cuando Severus tomo mi mano disimuladamente bajo las túnicas, gire a mirarlo por un corto segundo y pude ver en dolor y el horror plasmado en sus ojos cuando negaba con la cabeza y tiraba de mi hacia atrás. Y pude escuchar sus palabras en mi cabeza "sabes que si vas ahora los matara a ambos, es la decisión de tu padre Draco..." sus palabras estaban teñidas de un dolor que me hizo temblar, pero también podía apreciarse la clara decisión._

_Y Lucius... crees que ya fue suficiente para aflojarte la lengua?- vi como mi padre se levantaba a duras penas sobre sus rodillas, hacia ya mas de media hora que estaba los efectos de diversas maldiciones oscuras sobre todo el crucio._

_Señor, yo realmente no se de que me habla...- sentí como el hechizo Diffindo se estrellaba contra su cuerpo con una fuerza excepcional haciéndolo volar contra las paredes, volando sangre hacia todos lados cuando una gran brecha se abrió en su pecho brotando sangre a montones. Temblé mientras lagrimas silenciosas brotaban de mis ojos, mi madre sollozaba tirada en el piso en un rincón de la habitación cubriéndose los ojos, podía sentir la mano de Severus aun sujetando la mía fuertemente aunque a estas alturas ya no sabia si era para mantenerme en lugar o mantenerse el._

_Me sentía el ser mas nauseabundo del mundo viendo como maldición tras maldición iban a parar al maltratado cuerpo de mi padre, pero sabia que no había nada ya que pudiera hacer, había tendido una trampa para mi, para mantenerme seguro al no decirme las cosas como eran, y desde el momento en que todos cruzamos la puerta el destino había estado sellado, que yo interviniera nada cambiaria, solo que mi muerte se sumaria a la de el, y también la de Blaise por que nadie mas que yo sabia donde se hallaba para avisarle de la situación. Mas de una vez eso poco me importo pero cada vez que daba un paso hacia delante la mano de Severus me sujetaba con fuerza y los ojos de mi padre se clavaban en los míos en una muda suplica que me dejaba estático en el lugar. _

_Después de 3hs seguidas de tortura que a mi parecieron una eternidad, en mi cabeza solo podía escuchar los sollozos de mi madre, la histérica risa de la mujer que se hacia llamar mi tía, y los jadeos doloridos acallados por el mismo de mi padre. Sentía ganas de vomitar, de que todo acabase ya. Y entonces vi a Voldemort bajar su varita. Respire una gran bocanada de aire por un momento que se quedo trabada en mis pulmones al ver su diabólica mirada encendida por el odio, y entonces su voz me o confirmo. _

_Bien Lucius... Debo reconocer que o yo me eh equivocado, lo que dudo que sea posible... o tu eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que creía.- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del cuerpo de mi padre mientras yo me contenía a duras penas para no alejar a ese mounstro de ahí.- asíque voy a darte una ultima oportunidad Lucius... El hechizo __elle ādas__... lo conoces cierto?..- sentí como las uñas de mi padrino se clavaban en mi piel mientras yo temblaba.- si tu no sabes nada el Hechizo solo seer como una maldición mas... en cambio Lucius... si tu estas protegiendo a alguien el hechizo te encerrara dentro de ti, te matara lentamente.. Sufriendo el peor de los dolores imaginados... tus peores pesadillas se harán reales en el lugar donde te atrapara... el infierno en la piel le dicen... _

_Temblé mientras lo veía realizar una complicada floritura sobre el cuerpo de mi padre y pronunciar esas horribles palabras, escuche el primer grito desgarrador de lo que serian muchos mas salir de la garganta de mi padre, vi como las heridas se abrían a lo largo de todo su cuerpo brotando de ellas un liquido parecido a la sangre pero completamente espeso, con un fuerte olor a azufre. _

_Una lastima... si hubieses sido así de fiel conmigo...- se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras yo no podía despegar los ojos de mi padre en el suelo soltando desgarradores gritos que nunca había escuchado salir de su boca ni cuando las maldiciones lo golpeaban.- por cierto mañana a primera hora sales a una misión en Bulgaria Draco._

_En cuanto la puerta se cerro los tres corrimos hacia mi padre revisando sus heridas.- Severus has algo!! Debe haber algo que pueda hacerse!? – grite moviendo a mi padre hasta acostarlo derecho en el piso pero cuando levante mi mirada vi las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro mientras negaba compulsivamente con la cabeza y mis ultimas esperanzas se hicieron añicos cuando escuche sus palabras._

_No hay nada que pueda hacerse Draco... la maldición es irreversible...- vi como se sentaba en el piso acomodando la cabeza de mi padre sobre sus piernas y acariciaba lentamente su cabello manchado por la sangre, mientras sus lagrimas se derraban sobre su rostro e iban a parar al de mi padre dando la sensación de que el también lloraba, desolado me senté a su lado.- solo podemos acompañarlo hasta que esto acabe…_

_Vi como mi madre se acostaba sobre su pecho y sollozaba fuertemente, sabia que ellos habían sido los mejores amigos desde siempre y ella había accedido a casarse con el para que pudiera vivir su romance con Severus libremente. Tome sus manos entre las mías acariciándolas suavemente, pero paso un momento hasta que pude percibir que sus gritos se habían hecho mas espaciados y menos potentes. Así pasaron las horas hasta que el cielo comenzó a teñirse de rojo y la respiración de mi padre por fin se detuvo. Llore amargamente mientras tumbaba sobre su cuerpo y esta vez no pude contener las nauseas asíque corrí hasta el baño mas próximo a vaciar mi estomago. _

_Cuando volví solo Severus estaba con mi padre, y no pude evitar asombrarme al ver como lo miraba, yo veía a mi padre y solo veía un horrible dejo de lo que había sido. Sus túnicas rasgadas, su cara demacrada por las maldiciones, su pelo y cuerpo bañado en sangre y ese horrible liquido negro que también nos bañaba a nosotros ahora. Pero miraba a Severus y este podía ver el amor fluyendo a través de sus ojos junto con sus lagrimas, la admiración… miraba a mi padre como si fuera el ser mas hermoso sobre la tierra... ahí mismo en umbral de la puerta me desplome mirándolos y llorando no sintiéndome capaz de interrumpir ese momento..._

_Draco...- mire extrañado a Severus pero su boca no se había movido ni un ápice..._

Draco despierta...- abrí los ojos y vi los oscuros ojos ónice de mi padrino muy cerca mío.- perdiste el conocimiento otra vez Draco... estas conmigo... todo esta bien...

No... Sabes que nunca volverá a estar bien...- solloce enredando mis brazos en su cuello y hundiendo mi cabeza en su hombre.- ya no...

Tranquilo Dragón... – sonreí levemente al escuchar el apodo, mi padre me decía siempre así cuando de niño exageraba las cosas, me separe secándome las lagrimas y lo mire viendo el infinito cariño reflejado en sus ojos teñidos por los recuerdos

Quiero estas contigo Severus...- le dije recostándome nuevamente en mi cama me sentía terriblemente agotado

Estas conmigo Draco...- me dijo con su tranquilizadora voz.

No... De veras quiero estar contigo... quiero alguien que me ame como tu amabas a papa...- comencé mirando como sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y se alejaba un poco sentándose recto sobre la cama pero aun a mi lado, y sonreí.- y tu necesitas a papa, puedo verlo... y yo soy su copia exacta... déjame intentarlo...

No sabes lo que dices Draco estas demasiado cansado...- me dijo tapándome y volviéndose a sentar mi lado sonreí era cierto los ojos se me cerraban pero sabia lo que decía perfectamente.

Si lo se, y no voy a rendirme tan fácil...- cerré los ojos y lo escuche suspirar a mi lado me deje llevar por el sueño pero antes de entrar por completo al mundo de Morfeo susurre.- voy a ayudarle...

A quien?- escuche que me preguntaba en regreso

A Potter... me lo debo a mi mismo... y a papa... no voy a dejar que allá una victima mas de ese monstruo - y al fin la oscuridad gano sobre mí y me deje arrastrar por los sueños.

**Bueno hasta aquí termino el capi, quería que viéramos un poco lo que el paso a Draco para entenderlo mejor y también dar paso a como se vana desarrollar las cosas a partir de ahí, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de lo triste. **

**Snarry y Draco/Remus: 4**

**Drarry y Sevmus: 3**

**Cuarteto: 1**

**Saludos y hoy o mañana actualizo incestuous love! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: todos los personajes pertenecen a mi querida Rowling yo solo los uso para mi propia diversión y la de ustedes (espero) y los pervierto un poco! =) Bueno sin más les doy la bienvenida a este delirio! Bienvenidas una nueva entrega de El universo sobre mi!**

**"Dios! Este niño va a volverme loco!" ese era el pensamiento que cruzaba en ese momento la mente la mente de nuestros 2 adultos en un medio de una fría noche en el legendario castillo de Hogwarts.**

**Remus pov.**

En este momento me encontraba literalmente encerrado en la habitación de mi niño, aunque empezaba a dudar seriamente sobre lo de *niño*. Podría pensar felizmente que son solo juegos de niño, solo por diversión, solo para molestar. Podría pensarlo perfectamente si dicho niño en cuestión no fuera Harry Potter, uno de los jóvenes más maduros que conocí, podría pensarlo de un tierno león, pero no conociendo sus actitudes dignas de una serpiente.

Asíque allí me encontraba yo, encerrado en una habitación, con un hormonal y confundido adolescente que para colmo de males era hermoso. _No Moony! Que tú te callas en esto! _Reprendió mentalmente a su lobo. Harry había estado pegándosele mucho mas de lo común en los últimos días, justo después de el episodio del casi beso… por dios! Era el hijo de James de quien estaba hablando! El ahijado de Sirius! Y casi lo besaba!

Se preguntaba que dirían sus amigos si lo viesen en esa situación! Estaba prácticamente seguro de que James podría correrlo por un día entero sin cansarse, y de que Sirius lo castraría como mínimo! Peor es que todo resultaba tan confuso… Harry era la viva imagen de James, su gran amor de la adolescencia... pero eran tan distintos a la vez… Harry podía llegar a ser tan ingenuo... tan inseguro... cualidades impensables para James Potter!

Y a la vez le asombraba lo centrado que podía a llegar a ser para su corta edad. Tan maduro... marcado por las experiencias de una dura vida que no fue la que eligió, sino la que se le impuso, la que se eligió para el... desde antes siquiera de nacer tal vez, sin que el tuviera voz ni voto en la elección de su propio destino… y el sabia lo que era eso... si que lo sabia.

Y lo que mas le fascinaba era su ternura, su dulzura... su confianza... propias de un niño... la pureza que su aura despedía... no lograba comprender como alguien que solo había recibido golpe tras golpeen su vida podía tener tanto amor para dar, como si de una fuente inagotable se tratase... una fuente de la que uno podía servirse aun sin dejar algo a cambio...

Tan distinto a el... y eso le fascinaba...

Por momentos se permitía pensar como seria si dejase de escaparse, tener nuevamente a alguien a quien cuidar, alguien a quien querer, una dulce persona a quien podría ayudar a encontrar el camino, y acompañarlo para que no este solo. Pero enseguida se arrepentía, casi instantáneamente por siquiera pensar en algo así! El estaba maldito! No podía condenar a Harry a tal cosa... si ahora el era un respetado héroe de guerra, pero cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que la gente se olvidase de eso y volviesen a marginarlo? Para que pudiesen a repudiarlo y mirarlo con asco y pena por las calles? No el no podía condenar a Harry a algo así…

Por momentos deseaba irse lo mas lejos posible como solía hacer después de la primera guerra, huir, para ver así lograba acallar al fin todos esos pensamientos que Harry estaba provocando en el. Pero luego lo veía en su cama agitado, con el horror pintado en sus ojos, buscando refugio entre sus brazos... y siquiera podía pensar en otro lugar para estar que no fuese ese, que no fuese junto a el, cuidándolo.

Despertó de sus ensoñaciones cuando un sonriente Harry con un aspecto bastante menos inocente que el usual se sentaba sobre su regazo en el sillón frente a la chimenea de su habitación.

Rems! En que pensabas! Hace rato que estaba llamándote!- me reprocho entregándome un pergamino.- lo eh terminado al fin! Y mira lo que tengo para festejar!- exclamo feliz sacando un gran paquete de envoltorio dorado de su tunica.

Wow! Súper chocolate edición limitada de Honeydukes! La comíamos cuando yo asistía a aquí! Ese fue uno de los motivos por el que descubrimos el sótano de Honeydukes! Siempre tenían pocos! Pero hace años que no se fabricaba! Como lo conseguiste!- le pregunte casi saltando en mi asiento de felicidad mientras el me entregaba el envoltorio.- y mejor aun.. Como supiste que me gustaba tanto!

Los beneficios de ser el gran y todo poderosos héroe del mundo mágico.!- dijo dándose falsos aires de grandeza que terminaron por hacerme reír.- y.. Todo lo que sea chocolate te encanta Remus! Solo tuve que preguntarle por ti y enseguida sonrío diciendo que me mandaría justo lo que mas te gustaría en un par de días..- contesto sonriendo, para luego fruncir el seño pensativo.- sospecho que eres su mejor cliente..

Eso ni lo dudes!- conteste sonriendo y apretando su nariz fruncida provocando que el se uniera a mis risas también. Con Harry era tan fácil relajarse, ser simplemente el, sin miedo ni tapujos. Nadie lograba hacerme reír con tal facilidad. Siguieron hablando y riendo hasta que fue interrumpido por su "enojado" cachorro.

No piensas convidarme siquiera un pedazo?- me dijo fingiendo indignación, reí negando con la cabeza y enseguida comenzamos una lucha por el control del chocolate que termino con ambos riendo a carcajadas y el chocolate en manos de Harry mientras yo me daba por vencido después de una dura sesión de tortura bajo cosquillas.

Mientras Harry sonreía triunfante, tableta de chocolate en mano. Trague saliva duramente al darme cuenta de la situación, yo continuaba sentado en la misma posición pero el acalorado, jadeante, y sonriente Harry arriba mío debía de haber cambiado de posición mientras jugábamos y ahora estaba sentado a horcajadas encima mío.

Mm.. Huele magnifico..! Exactamente tú mismo aroma Moony..- dijo oliendo el chocolate mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos con sus esmeraldas chispeantes haciendo que volviese a tragar saliva mas duro aun, luego se llevo un gran pedazo de chocolate a la boca, mordiéndolo lentamente, derritiéndolo con su boca.. Hipnotizándome y haciéndome sentir a la vez como un animal atrapado.. Sin salida..- Mm..! Realmente delicioso!- exclamo relamiéndose los labios con gusto mientras yo esperaba que era lo que pasaría a continuación estático en mi lugar sabiéndome asustado, pero también atrapado..

Me pregunto si tú también sabes así..- fueron las siguientes palabras que pronuncio, bisojos se abrieron aun mas para ver como unas grandes y brillantes esmeraldas se acercaban a mi, baje la vista en un ultimo intento por poner algo de cordura a la situación, pero me encontré con sus rojos labios, entreabiertos que temblaban suavemente en anticipación, volví a subir la mirada entre aterrado y encantado por todas esas sensaciones que mi interior y vi las brillantes esmeraldas empezando a ser cubiertas por unos pálidos parpados cuando estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el cosquilleo de su tibio aliento sobre mis labios.

Y entonces mis parpados comenzaron a cubrir la que ahora adivina como miel liquida en mis ojos. Y entonces lo sentí. Un tierno rose.. De suave tacto solo comparable al de los pétalos de una de aquellas exóticas flores que raras veces se encuentran.. Una tibieza apenas comparable al alivio que produce un vaso de leche caliente en una fría noche en que no puedes conciliar el sueño.. Y un sublime sabor a canela bailo en mi paladar.. El ingrediente secreto de mi chocolate favorito..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: todos los personajes pertenecen a mi querida Rowling yo solo los uso para mi propia diversión y la de ustedes (espero) y los pervierto un poco! =) Bueno sin más les doy la bienvenida a este delirio! Bienvenidas una nueva entrega de El universo sobre mi!

Advertencia: la cancion utilizada por Draco no es mia, es de la grandiosa Kelly Clarkson y se llama Because of you. yo no obtengo ninguna ganacia con esto! y no es una copia fiel de la cancion sino amoldada a esta historia. si quieren escucharla les dejo el link! ** watch?v=kT2IXJ_VRMQ** Merece la pena es una hermosa cancion!

Draco pov.

Dios! Que lentos aparentan pasar los días cuando tus únicos intereses se han convertido en visitar un hospital e intentar seducir a tu padrino... no pueden darse una idea de lo difícil que es pretender jugarle sucio a una serpiente! He estado tentándolo por tres días! Tres! Y no es que no de resultado...! se que me desea... puedo verlo en sus ojos! Puedo notarlo en su mirada cuando salgo a la sala solo cubierto con una toalla o cuando después de una pesadilla en lugar de abrazarlo me acurruco sobre sus piernas. Pero el solo repite una y otra vez "esto no esta bien" como una especie de mantra, respira profundamente y sigue a lo suyo.

Llegue a sentirme rechazado... realmente el temor al rechazo que provocan las heridas que cubren mi cuerpo es algo inconfesable... pero el como si adivinase mis pensamientos se apresuro a negar esa posibilidad. Tal vez de ser otra persona no le hubiese creído, pero recordando su forma de mirar a mi padre aun cubierto de heridas como si fuese la mas perfecta creación es lo que logra convencerme.

Por un momento llegue a pensar que mis esfuerzos eran vanos, que jamás lograría hacer flaquear su aparente voluntad de hierro, que no lograría que me viese jamás de otra manera que bajo el titulo de mi protector padrino. Hasta que hoy…

***/***Flash back***/***

En la tarde después de un día mas duro de lo normal, en que Mc Gonagall había mandado a hacer un trabajo en parejas en el que obviamente pude nuevamente apreciar lo solo que estaba al ver a todos alejarse inmediatamente de mi como si padeciese de una contagiosa enfermedad. El caso contrario era el de Potter quien había sido presa de una avalancha de gente que parecía querer ocupar que el sitio vacio habían dejado sus amigos. El solo había negado con la cabeza y salido del aula sin pronunciar palabra al igual que lo había echo yo.

Ahora después de una relajante ducha me encontraba recostado desnudo sobre la cama sin voluntad siquiera para cambiarme. Solo podía pensar en todos aquellos que me acompañaban antes, en todos aquellos que me habían acompañado hasta el final. Era increíble la forma en que uno podía llegar a extrañar hasta esas cosas que antes odiaba. Extrañaba tanto que mi madre me ahogase con uno de esos abrazos que solía darme al preocuparse por cualquier nimiedad. Extrañaba tanto que mi padre pasase una larga tarde conmigo hablándome de las largas y aburridas historias de los Malfoy´s. Extrañaba que el sabelotodo de Teo tuviese siempre la respuesta a lo que yo siquiera podía imaginar. Extrañaba que Blaise me molestase con sus ideas para escaparnos de nuestras casas e irnos de fiesta. Extrañaba que Pansy me aturdiese con los nuevos chismes del castillo.

Antes de pudiese siquiera pensar en intentar reprimirlas las lagrimas corrían libres por mi rostro mientras mi cuerpo permanecía totalmente inerte sobre la cama como si ya no conservara las fuerzas necesarias siquiera para intentar moverme. La puerta se abrió de un empujón dejando entrar a un algo exaltado Severus.

Draco.. Mc Gonagall me ah contado lo que paso hoy en la clase yo...- pero su perorata fue interrumpida cuando fijo su vista en mi cuerpo desnudo abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa.- yo mejor me voy y...

Sev... quédate por favor...- dije con la voz ahogada por la angustia en mi garganta. Se volteo a mirarme ya al borde de la puerta y vi la duda reflejada en sus profundos ojos negros, también pude apreciar como esta desaparecía al ver mis llorosos ojos.

Avanzo hasta sentarse al costado de mi cadera en la cama y acariciar suavemente mis mejillas secando mis lágrimas en el camino. Era tan angustiante la sensación de soledad que tenia en ese momento. Sabia que el me entendería. Cerré mis ojos intentando inspirar profundamente para calmarme y solo los volví a abrir cuando mi respiración se hubo regulado un poco.

No sabes lo que me duele verte así Draco...- me dijo negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba sobre mi hasta quedar su cara a pocos centímetros de mi rostro obligándome a que lo mirara.- No puedes dejarte caer... y yo ya no se que hacer para ayudarte...

Solo ahí una forma en la que puedes ayudarme a sentirme mejor Severus...- le dije fijando mi mirada en sus ojos viendo como se apartaba un poco con mirada asustada, ahora fui yo el que tomo su barbilla asegurándome de que no se escapara.- por favor Sev..- pronuncie suavemente en un silencioso ruego.

Acerque lentamente mi rostro al suyo sonriendo levemente al ver que no se apartaba de mi y pose mis labios sobre los suyos, solo un suave rose, tibio familiar. A los pocos segundos mi cuerpo estaba nuevamente recostado sobre la cama y unos tibios labios exploraban mi boca, era difícil explicar las sensaciones dentro de mi cuerpo, se sentía bien, como una tibieza familiar que lograba apaciguar un poco el profundo dolor. Me estremecí al sentir su mano apoyarse en mis caderas aun desnudas, y al parecer esa reacción lo despertó a la realidad porque se separo de mirándome con temor, solo atine a sonreírle suavemente mientras el se levantaba se iba.

***/***End flash back***/***

Ahora me encuentro solo en mi cuarto con la compania de una blanca lechuza que acaba de entrar por mi ventana y que conozco demasiado bien, la pregunta es ¡¿que demonios hace aquí?! Pero bueno supongo que si quiero saberlo lo mas lógico seria ver la nota.

_Malfoy te propongo una tregua, quieres hacer conmigo el trabajo que dejo Mc Gonagall? que dices? _

_Pd1: y no, no es por que me hayas ofrecido tu ayuda con lo de Hermione, ni por mi complejo de héroe como tú le llamas_

_Pd2: puedo llamarte Draco? Nunca me gusto mucho eso de las formalidades. _

_HP._

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara al terminar de leer la nota, resultaba gracioso que Potter pudiese imaginarse tan bien al momento de escribir la nota mis preguntas, quien lo hubiese dicho. Tome un pergamino y me dispuso a contestar.

_Tregua? Realmente hablas de una tregua entre los más grandes enemigos que Hogwarts ha visto en los últimos 20 años al menos? Porque debería de aceptar eso? Además, dañaría tu perfecta fachada de héroe del mundo mágico! Merlín no lo permita! _

_Pd: a mi me encantan las formalidades Potter _

_DM._

Ate la respuesta a la pata de la ansiosa lechuza y la lleve hasta la ventana, no tuve que esperar mucho por una respuesta, apenas unos 10 minutos después la lechuza volvía a entrar por la ventana cargando un nuevo mensaje, lo desate y me senté a leerlo no sin antes darle una golosina a la pobre lechuza.

_ Oh vamos! Tampoco es para tanto! Yo creo seriamente que deberías aceptarlo porque:_

_1)__jamás tuvimos la posibilidad de conocernos realmente sin tu mascara de por medio, tengo la impresión de que tenemos mas cosas en común lo que podrías imaginar._

_2)__Todopoderoso héroe del mundo mágico por favor!_

_3)__Ahora tu eres un respetado héroe de guerra acaso lo olvidas?_

_Pd: Acaso vas a hacerte rogar Draco? (si, nunca respete las normas, no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora) _

_ HP._

Reí al acabar de leer la respuesta solamente a Potter podían ocurrírsele tales cosas. Lo pensé por unos minutos. La verdad era que desde que esta guerra sin sentido había empezado y me había obligado a madurar a base de duros golpes no veía las cosas de la misma manera. Tal vez antaño viera a Potter como un rival, creyese que era un niño mimado al que todo le era mas fácil por ser quien era, tal vez hasta tuviese envidia de el por ser siempre el centro de la atención.

Pero después de todo lo que había pasado entendía que el ya no un rival para mi, habíamos peleado ambos para el mismo bando, soñado ambos con el final de una absurda guerra. Ya no veía en el un niño mimado, sino a uno al que también habían obligado a crecer de golpe cargando el destino del mundo mágico en sus hombros. Y la envidia? Envidia de no haber podido crecer con sus padres? Envidia de haber vivido con un maniático poniéndole precio a tu cabeza? No...

Tal vez... Y solo tal vez Potter tuviese algo de razón y fuera tiempo de dejar atrás esa enemistad de niños. Después de todo no es que tenga muchas cosas que perder, de echo no tengo nada asíque nada puedo perder. Me senté y escribí imitando su anterior sarcasmo.

_Acaso ahora tienes el don de la clarividencia Potter? No me digas que te has creído lo del tercer ojo que dice la vieja a libélula!_

_ Esta bien acepto honrarte con mi presencia, pero no te ilusiones tampoco con esos cuentitos de perdón y amistad que tanto le gustan a ustedes los leones._

_ Y ni que fuese una chica para hacerme rogar Potter! _

_DM_

Harry pov.

Después de la conversación que había tenido ayer con Draco, si se le puede llamar conversación a mandarse un par de mensajes de pocas líneas, había dormido un par de horas y luego había venido directo al hospital. Quería que cambiasen a Parkinson de habitación, después de que me había enterado lo que le había pasado y en la horrible habitación que la tenían, se me había metido en la cabeza la idea de que tal vez a Hermione le vendría bien algo de compania constante y sacarla también de esa horrible y fría habitación. Tal vez a ambas las ayudase.

Ahora viendo la cara de Draco al entrar a la habitación comenzaba a dudar, vi como recorría con la mirada las paredes pintadas de un suave color verde pastel, las 2 camas, una ocupada por una dormida Hermione y la otra vacía, los sillones de cuero blancos, y a su amiga que en este momento estaba sentada en uno de ellos al borde de una ventana que daba al exterior cerrando los ojos al sol como si este le hiciera una suave caricia.

Yo... siento haber echo esto sin consultarte...- le dije después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio.- Pensé que tal vez salir de esas horribles habitaciones y estar con algo de compania podría ayudarlas...

Como lo lograste? Me habían dicho que todos los lugares estaban ocupados.- me dijo mirándome sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia su amiga quien al verlo sonrío infantilmente colgándose a su cuello.- Hola Pansy querida, como estas?

Su amiga asintió y volvió a sentarse en el sillón perdiendo su vista en la nada mientras el le acariciaba el cabello, sonreí, jamás me hubiese imaginado a Draco Malfoy siendo así de tierno.

Solo tuve que pedirlo en realidad... ya sabes...- dije incómodamente pero me alivie al ver como solo rodaba los ojos y sonreía.

Claro san Potter... no hay cosa que se le pueda negar a nuestro héroe!- dijo irónicamente mientras se sentaba en el posabrazos del sillón y acurrucaba a su amiga entre sus brazos.

Prefiero Harry si no te molesta Draco... ya te lo eh dicho no soy un gran admirador de las formalidades.- le corregí esperando su reacción.

Y yo te eh dicho que yo si lo soy si mal no recuerdo.- me respondió sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su amiga.

No acabas de decir que no podía negársele nada al héroe del mundo mágico?- retruque viendo como me miraba con una de esas peligrosas miradas para luego relajarse. Vi un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios mientras se encogía de hombros.

Esta bien... Harry...- dijo degustando mi nombre.- demonios que raro suena!

Sonreí y recordé que algo me había llamado la atención anteriormente.- de quien es?- le pregunte señalando un hermoso piano de cola que se hallaba cerca de donde la chica estaba sentada, haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia el.- era lo único que había en su habitación, y solo prometiéndole que lo traería aquí también es que conseguí que viniera.- agregue refiriéndome a Parkinson

Mio...- respondió mientras la chica que al parecer se había percatado de lo que hablábamos lo arrastraba de la mano hasta el piano y solo se calmo una vez que el estuvo sentado y ella a su lado.

Tocas?- pregunte sorprendido, el solo asintió con la cabeza.- no sabia que lo hacías!

Hay muchas cosas que o sabes de mi.- respondió mirando indeciso primero el piano y luego a su amiga.

Podrías tocarnos algo?- le pregunte esperanzado, siempre había adorado la música, me gustaba mucho cantar de hecho pero los Dursley siempre me habían dicho que cantaba horrible y había dejado de hacerlo, me hubiese gustado aprender a hacerlo bien y a tocar.

Nose... mis composiciones no son precisamente alegres o para pasar buenos momentos.- me contesto pero antes de que pudiera rebatírselo su amiga toco suavemente su hombro y en cuanto el se giro a mirarla ella le hablo.

Música- solo esa palabra pronuncio Draco se quedo mirándola por largos minutos y luego finalmente asintió.

Me senté para poder estar más cómodo en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de Hermione dispuesto a escuchar la canción. Pero no pude mas que sorprenderme al ver como Draco cerraba los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por el piano creando una suave melodía, una melodía triste que parecía introducirse en el alma. Cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar que comenzaba también a cantar con una suave y masculina voz que transmitía tanto sentimiento, tanto dolor que parecía desgarrar el aire...

Perdí mi camino y no fue mucho antes de que tú lo indicaras

Y no puedo llorar porque se que eso es debilidad ante tus ojos

Estoy forzado a fingir, a sonreír todos los días de mi vida.

Mi corazón no es posible romper,

Cuando ni siquiera estuvo completo para empezar

Aprendí de la manera más dura a nunca llegar tan lejos.

Y ahora lloro en el medio de la noche por la misma maldita cosa!

Debido a ti yo nunca me alejo mucho de la acera

Debido a ti aprendí a jugar del lado mas seguro para no salir lastimado

Debido a ti encuentro muy dificil confiar,

No solo en mí, sino en todos a mí alrededor

Debido a ti estoy asustado...

Cuando la canción termino las lágrimas fluían libremente por mis mejillas por primera vez delante de otra persona que no fuese Remus o la durmiente Hermione. La canción había logrado identificarme totalmente y había echo que no pudiera retener todo ese dolor dentro de mi que tanto luchaba por ocultar y que tan bien expresado se encontraba ahí.

Cuando finalmente las notas cesaron y abrió los ojos pude encontrarme con la mirada plata tormentosa y sentí que realmente eran muchas mas las cosas que compartimos de las que jamás podríamos haber llegado a imaginar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry pov.**

No sabia muy bien como, pero de alguna forma Remus había conseguido escabullírseme y por tanto me encontraba solo en mi gran habitación. Lo que significaba tiempo para pensar… lo que mas odiaba... todos los malditos pensamientos y recuerdos que evitaba durante el día acudían a mí atacando desde cada punto y logrando derribar la frágil mascara que conseguía construir durante el día.

En este momento por ejemplo no podía sacar de mi cabeza el recuerdo de esa tarde y la canción de Draco. Esa canción había conseguido realmente llegar a lo mas profundo, logrando quebrarme por completo. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar perfectamente como sus manos de deslizaban por las teclas del piano tal como si este fueran una extensión de su cuerpo. Podía recordar la increíble emoción impresa en cada palabra. La agónica melodía que conseguía colarse por cada uno de mis poros y parecía desgarrar el aire. Aun ahora horas después reviviendo el momento las lágrimas fluían de mis mejillas mientras intentaba dejarme vencer por el sueño para escapar por un momento de mi dolorosa realidad.

La noche había estado llena de sueños intranquilos y sensaciones encontradas, por lo que al amanecer harto de dar vueltas en la cama decidí levantarme y dar un paseo por el castillo para intentar calmar al menos un poco mi animo. Horas después cuando finalmente logre armarme del valor necesario para enfrentar el nuevo dia y la misma farsa me dirigí hacia el salón comedor. Era temprano todavía pero la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores ya se hallaban sentados, disfrutando del bullicioso desayuno. Sin siquiera planteármelo dirigí la vista hacia mesa de Slytherin para encontrarme con el mismo panorama de siempre. Los pocos habitantes de la casa que quedaban reunidos en un apretado grupo en un de las puntas de la gran mesa. Y Draco sentado solo en la otra punta aparentemente leyendo el diario, pero con la mirada perdida.

No me tomo mucho tiempo decidir que era lo que iba a hacer. Nunca fui de esas personas que analizan las cosas y sus consecuencias antes de actuar. Lo mío era mas bien tirarme a la piscina y luego revisar el nivel del agua. Así que allí fui, directo a sentarme a la mesa de Slytherin a la derecha de la rubia serpiente.

Pero que?! Como demo!?..- exclamo abriendo los ojos exageradamente mientras me miraba sin poder comprender.

Tal vez Draco si terminas una frase completa me sea mas fácil entenderte.- le respondí amablemente con un tono ligeramente burlón mientras tomaba una tostada y comenzaba a comérmela.

Como demonios es que tu el puto Gryffindor por excelencia puede sentarse a la mesa de Slytherin?!- consiguió exclamar después de unos segundos.

Oh! Fácil, en realidad el sombrero iba a ponerme en Slytherin en mi primer año, pero yo el pedí que me deje en Gryffindor...- vi como la incredulidad asomaba por debajo de su conocida mascara.- Supongo que ya que podría haber perfectamente pertenecido a esta casa tengo un lugar en ella...- le comente tranquilamente ignorando el bullicio que nos envolvía en ese momento y la gente señalándonos desde las diferentes mesas.

Ok, supongamos por un momento que me creo que el niño dorado del mundo mágico tiene su parte de retorcida serpiente...- frunció el seño pensativo-... Ok, en realidad ahora que me detengo a pensarlo no es tan difícil de imaginar..- le sonreí asintiendo mientras me zampaba otra tostada con mantequilla.- de todos modos... que demonios haces sentado aquí conmigo!?

Quería desayunar contigo.- dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo sirviéndome jugo de calabaza, a los pocos minutos al notar la insistente mirada voltee para verlo clavándome la mirada con una ceja arqueada.- Acaso tiene algo de malo?

No, no lo tiene. - asentí contento dispuesto a seguir con el desayuno cuando el rubio empezó a enumerar con los dedos.- si descontamos que: estas sentado al lado de la persona menos querida de todo Hogwarts, tu antiguo némesis con el que jamás pudiste cruzar alguna palabra fuera de maldiciones o insultos, haciendo amistades con el hijo de un mortifago, la gente te mira como si te estuvieran brotando madragoras de las orejas, vas a tirar por la borda tu fachada de inmaculado héroe de guerra, y acabas de dar a conocer a el mundo que el niño dorado de Gryffindor puede llegar a ser una serpiente retorcida como el loco demente al que venció. – hiso un gesto pensativo y luego añadió sarcásticamente.- Si descontamos todo aquello no tiene nada de mala en absoluto!

Bueno ves? Eso es lo que yo decía, no tiene nada de malo!- le respondí sonriente y soltando un leve risa cuando bufo incrédulo.- quieres una?- le pregunte ofreciéndole la tostada con mantequilla que acaba de untar.

No tienes remedio Potter...- dijo mirandome con resignación mientras yo asentía orgulloso. – Ok a jodido, jodido y medio... que mas da! - y tomo la tostada que le ofrecía mientras yo el sonreía y el gran salón volvía a estallar en murmullos mas atronadores aun.

**Remus pov. **

Dios! Ciertamente ahora me arrepiento de haberle devuelto el mapa del merodeador al cachorro! Es que no hay un maldito lugar del castillo que no conozca?! Ese era el pensamiento que básicamente rondaba por mi mente desde hacia alrededor de dos semanas atrás cuando había sido acorralado por Harry...

Claro que otro pensamiento que acudía recurrentemente a mi mente era el beso que ambos habíamos compartido, quien iba a decir que el niño podía ser además de tan dulce tan sensual! Iba a volverme loco como siguiera así... pero es que no podía vivir escapándome por los atajos de Hogwarts de Harry y tampoco podía enfrentarlo y hablar con el a solas, porque después de lo que había pasado temía no tener la fuerza suficiente para rechazarlo.

Lo veía tan triste... tan falto de amor... tan solitario... tal y como yo me sentía, y eso no era bueno para un niño de su edad. Pero tampoco yo lo era. Sin embargo su dulzura... su ingenuidad... su sensualidad me atraía tanto que me era casi imposible de resistir... sean sinceros! Ustedes podrían resistirse a semejante belleza de criatura que se les entrega en bandeja a cada momento!? Si alguien sabe como no me iría nada mal que me pasara la receta porque mi pobre mente no resistirá mucho más con todo esto! Y por si fuera poco solo faltaban 2 días para la luna llena por lo que mis instintos más bajos estaban más despiertos y fuera de control que nunca...

Remus... – apreté las manos fuertemente contra el marco de la ventana mientras un estremecimiento recorría mi columna, conocía perfectamente al dueño de esa voz, era justamente el motivo de que estuviese a estas horas de la noche recluido en lo alto de la torre oscura con la esperanza de que no me encontrara.- vas a dejar de esquivarme de una vez?


End file.
